What Ghost Around, Comes Around
by Theresa97
Summary: Tyler always believed "if I can't have her then no one can", but he is going to learn Hell Hath No Wrath Like A Woman Scorned or more like a woman dead... She maybe be dead but she is not ready too leave this world until he is too. i suck at summaries, but give it a chance... Beta Needed!


**What Ghost Around, Comes Around.**

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

* * *

**Time of Place:** A University in California

**Reason of Being:** Practice of Romeo and Juliet

Tyler watches the scene in front of him- his girlfriend kissing another guy. That was most definitely a view he didn't want to see. The sight of Caroline kissing Stefan made him sick

"Perfect; class dismiss, we will continue this Monday" Ms. Grant

After Caroline packed her bags, she walked out of the class to see her two best friends- Annabel and Bonnie waiting for her.

"Hey Caroline, are you coming to the party tonight?" Bonnie asked

"Yea, but I have something to do right now, but we`ll meet at the party" Caroline answered

"Oh okay, we will see you later than" Annabel said

Caroline walked down an empty hallway. Classes have been over for 20 minutes and since tonight they have a party the building was cleared out faster than usual. Caroline was unaware that someone was following her. Their steps were quiet, predator-like. They were almost stalking her. Their pace quickened, they were getting closer and Caroline never knew. They latched tightly onto her arm, almost crushing the bone. They slammed her back against the wall. Caroline cried out as the impact shocked her spine. Her knees buckled but they were quick to yank to her straight causing the back of her head to bounce off the wall. She cried out again.

"I don't want you around Stefan anymore." Tyler ordered.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked quietly, as tears well up in her eyes.

"What I am- What am I talking about?" Tyler snapped.

"I'm talking about how you had your hands and lips all over him!" Tyler said.

"Stefan 's my partner for the play and my friend. I will not just avoid him!" Caroline said, irritated.

"Yes you will!" Tyler said.

"Are you serious right now? You know what I can't do this anymore; you're beginning to scare me Tyler. I can't do this again. We're done!" Caroline said angrily.

Caroline turned and walked away but Tyler caught her arm gripping it tightly. Caroline turned, trying her best to shove him away, but he was so much bigger, and stronger. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. In a final act of desperation and with strength even Caroline was amazed with, she wrenched her wrist free and swung blindly. Her palm met his cheek with a loud slap.

They both stopped. Tyler held his cheek, rubbing the spot where her print was now forming. She stared at him in fearful anticipation.

"Tyler I'm sorry. I di-"Caroline's words were thrown back in her throat as Tyler's own fist struck her cheek. Her crumpled body lay on the floor as tears pooled down her cheeks. Tyler crouched down next to Caroline's ear.

"Don't ever do that again?" Tyler said. With that, he stood up, stepped over her body and left leaving Caroline alone.

_ *Hours Later*_

**Time of Place: **University's dormitory

**Reason of Being: **Someone's hurting right now

Caroline sat in the middle of the bed just staring. The wind and rain beat against her window but she didn't care. Her eyes were trapped on the reflection in front of her. She was still in her bathrobe. She didn't want to see the bruises again. The bruises were mocking her. The one on her cheek was already a deep blue and swollen. Tyler's fingerprints were purple above her elbow. She could feel the bump on the back of her head and felt the soreness in her back. She looked like a mess and felt one too.

The bruises showed no sign of healing quickly. Caroline was busy thinking about what to say to anyone who asked. She didn't want implicate Tyler in anything. She just wants to put everything behind her and forget. The sudden beeps from Caroline's phone caused Caroline to jump. A new text message appeared on the screen from none other than the cause of all her pain.

_'Can we talk?'_

She closed the message wanting nothing more to do with him. She tucked herself into a ball in the middle of the bed, afraid. A few minutes later the phone beeped again.

'_Please Caroline, I'm sorry. I'm at the park. Please talk to me.'_

Still she didn't respond. More minutes passed and again her phone beeped.

_'Please just give me a chance to apologize and then I'll leave you alone'_

She looked at the message. She wanted to go down there and talk to Tyler, get closure and forget. Caroline got off the bed and went to her drawer, pulling out several clothes. She avoided the mirror as she changed. The bruises were still mocking her. Perhaps is she stared at them one more time, she would have read their message more clearly. They weren't mocking her, they were warning her.


End file.
